1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power pedestals and, more particularly, to base assemblies for power pedestals.
2. Background Information
Electrical components (e.g., without limitation, relays; circuit breakers; electric meters; transformers; light fixtures; power receptacles; telephones; telephone and/or Internet service lines and electrical connectors therefor; television cables and electrical connectors therefor) used outdoors are typically housed within an enclosure, such as, for example, a housing, such as a box or cabinet, to protect the electrical components from the environment and to prevent electrical faults caused by moisture. In some applications, the outdoor electrical enclosure is mounted to another structure whereas in other applications the outdoor electrical enclosure is free-standing, meaning that it is generally independent from other structures.
One type of free-standing outdoor electrical enclosure, which is generally old and well known in the art, is the power pedestal. Power pedestals generally comprise an upstanding housing, the base of which is disposed on a dock, a pier, or any other suitable foundation (e.g., platform), and is structured to receive, for example and without limitation, power cables, telephone lines, television cables, Internet service lines, and water service lines. The housing is made from a weather-resistant material, such as a suitable plastic or metal (e.g., without limitation, stainless steel), and is designed to enclose the power cables, lines and other cables, and the electrical components, receptacles and connectors which are electrically connected to the lines, in order to shield and protect them from the environment. Accordingly, power pedestals are well suited for use in environments such as marinas and recreational vehicle (RV) parks, where they must remain outdoors exposed to environmental elements as they serve to provide plug-in power and/or connectivity (e.g., without limitation, telephone service; Internet service; cable television; water service), for example, for boats and RVs and other vehicles. Examples of power pedestals are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,657; 4,546,418; 4,785,376; 4,873,600; and 4,951,182.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that many of the locations and environments in which power pedestals are employed are subject to storm conditions (e.g., without limitation, hurricanes; tornadoes; cyclones; hail storms; thunderstorms; wind storms; ice storms; flooding). Therefore, it is desirable to be able to relatively quickly and easily remove at least a portion of the power pedestal in order to minimize damage that could otherwise be caused by the storm conditions. In an attempt to address this concern, one prior proposal has been to provide separable base and upper pedestal portions (e.g., housings) of the power pedestal. However, the aforementioned electrical components are typically hard-wired between these two portions, making it difficult to relatively quickly and easily separate them. Other known power pedestal designs incorporate a modular design in which some of the electrical components are substantially isolated in a relatively small module which is structured to be relatively quickly electrically connected and disconnected to and from, respectively, a corresponding receptacle disposed on the upper portion of the pedestal. While this enables some of the components of the power pedestal to be removed, for example, in anticipation of an imminent storm condition, the majority of the power pedestal remains exposed and thus is susceptible to potential damage caused the storm condition.
In an attempt to overcome the foregoing disadvantages, another prior proposal incorporates a plurality of electrical stabs and corresponding jaws in the upper pedestal portion and base portion, respectively, to enable the pedestal to be removed from the base. However, among other disadvantages, such a design increases the number of electrical and mechanical connections of the power pedestal. For example, each stab must be sufficiently electrically connected to its counterpart jaw, and the stabs and jaws must be suitably mechanically fastened to the corresponding base or upper pedestal portion. Stabs and jaws also present the potential for hot spots, arcing, and other electrical faults. This is particularly true, for example, if the pedestal is repetitively removed and installed with respect to the base, thereby decreasing the strength of the mechanical connection (e.g., press-fit) between the stabs and the jaws.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in power pedestals and in base assemblies therefor.